Happy birthday, Allen
by Uadyet
Summary: En el cumpleaños de Allen este va a recibir un regalo inesperado de la persona amada.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de D. Gray Man no me pertenecen (lo sé es una desgracia) lo hacen a su legitima dueña, Katsura Hoshino, yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro.

**Muajajajaja hoy es mi cumple 16 añejos ya ^^**

**Kanda: Tan joven y las cosas tan pervertidas que escribe.**

**¬¬ (Kanda recibe un sopapo en la cabeza con una sarten).**

**Nephtys:Dios no puedes publicar esto es la cosa más cursi y empalagosa que has escrito en la vida. Arruinaras nustra reputación.**

**Kanda:¿Pero vosotras teneis de eso?**

**(Kanda recibe otro sartenazo).**

**Bueno y ahora les dejo con el one-shot un poco cortito pero es que no he tenido mucho tiempo ^^**

* * *

_**1. Feliz cumpleaños… moyashi**_

La claridad de los primeros rayos de sol se colaron por la ventana de su habitación, despertándole de su dulce sueño. Se levantó quedando sentado sobre la cama mirando la pared. Llevaba el cabello desordenado fruto de haberse acabado de levantar y tenía los parpados entrecerrados dando a entender que seguía adormilado.

Timcanpy despertó al poco rato soltando un gran bostezo. Miró a Allen un momento y se abalanzó sobre él al segundo.

—¡Timcanpy! —exclamó Allen mientras trataba de zafarse del pequeño golem dorado que no paraba de mordisquearle-lo sé, lo sé... gracias.

Allen sostuvo entre sus manos al golem y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera. Se levantó de la cama y se puso su ropa de entrenamiento. Tincampy se posó sobre su cabeza y salió de la habitación para ir a la sala de entrenamiento.

Al ser primera hora de la mañana no había nadie despierto (mentira los de la sección científica si estaban despiertos pero porque no duermen). Cualquiera que hubiese pasado por allí se habría sorprendido de ver a Allen despierto tan temprano. Cuando llegó a la sala está estaba desierta, ni siquiera Kanda se había levantado y seguramente no lo haría hasta pasada una hora. Realizó sus ejercicios matutinos y se tumbó en el suelo. Tendría que darse una buena ducha antes de ir a desayunar aunque su estómago ya le estuviese reclamando esto último.

Dejó vagar sus pensamientos un rato más antes de ir a darse una buena ducha. Sus pensamientos vagaban a través del tiempo, recordando aquel día bajo la nieve cuando vio a Mana por primera vez. Era invierno la misma estación en la que Mana murió ¿Cómo podía tener una época del año los recuerdos más felices de su vida y a la vez los más tristes? Se quedó mirando el techo un buen rato, recordando todo lo que había vivido con Mana, todo lo que había pasado después. Aquel día era especial para Allen, era el día en el que Mana le saco de la oscuridad, el día en el que se sintió querido por primera vez.

Miraba el techo sin mirarlo preguntándose cuando acabaría todo aquello y que pasaría cuando acabase. Se puso en pie y salió de la sala de entrenamientos con esos pensamientos vagando por su mente. Seguía siendo temprano por lo que cuando llegó a los baños estos estaban vacíos. Se dio un baño rápido ya que se moría de hambre y su estómago se lo recordaba cada segundo.

Tampoco había nadie en el comedor. Se acercó a la barra donde se encontraba el cocinero de sexo dudoso y pidió su habitual ración de desayuno (una montaña).

Se sentó y empezó a comer mientras luchaba de vez en cuando con Timcanpy para que no le robara su comida.

—_Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Kanda_—

Se despertó bastante tarde en comparación a lo que estaba acostumbrado y todo por culpa del maldito conejo que no había parado de darle la tabarra porque quería saber qué es lo que le iba a regalar a Allen por su cumpleaños al final acabo diciéndole que él no tenía tiempo para perder en esas cosas. No es que no le hubiese comprado nada pero… no quería que el conejo supiese lo que le iba a regalar ya que seguramente iría con el chisme por toda la orden y él quería que aquello fuese una sorpresa. La única que lo sabía era Lenalee pero eso era porque había necesitado su consejo al fin y al cabo era una chica y quería hacer aquello bien. Aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que lo que iba a hacer era vergonzoso y ridículo a más no poder. Cogió su regalo y salió de la habitación a toda prisa. Cuanto antes hiciera aquello mejor así se libraría de hacer un ridículo espantoso delante de toda la orden.

Allen no estaba en su cuarto cosa que sorprendió al pelinegro pues aun no era la hora a la que el albino acostumbraba a despertarse. Lo buscó por toda la orden sin encontrarlo. Estaba empezando a desesperarse cuando se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle, el lugar donde probablemente estaría y el único lugar en el que no había mirado aun, el comedor. Se abofeteo mentalmente por su estupidez ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiese mirado allí aun cuando seguramente era el primer lugar al que habría ido Allen después de levantarse.

Llegó al comedor en tiempo record teniendo en cuenta que estaba en la otra punta de la orden cuando se dio cuenta de su error. Recorrió con la vista el lugar sin ver al pequeño. Cada vez se ponía de peor humor ¿Dónde cojones se había metido el enano? Fue directamente a la barra donde estaba el cocinero de sexo dudoso.

—¡Tú! ¿Ha estado aquí el moyashi? —Kanda no se ando con rodeos.

—Kanda-kun mira que eres maleducado, llamar así a tu novio. Deberías tener un poco más de respeto por Allen-kun si no quieres que te deje-dijo Jerry ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Yu.

—Che… ¿Ha estado aquí sí o no?

—Sí pero ya se ha ido ¿quieres que te prepare el desayuno?-preguntó Jerry mostrando una de sus características sonrisas y poniendo el pelo de punta al samurái.

—No… no tengo hambre-contesto Kanda antes de marcharse de allí lo más rápido posible.

No había manera, era como si el viento hubiese hecho desaparecer al albino. Iba andando por los pasillos de la orden cuando se topó con su pesadilla, el puto conejo. Dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse de allí pero fue demasiado tarde Lavi ya le había visto.

—YUUUU-CHAN —dijo antes de tirarse a por él. Por suerte para Kanda los años que había vivido con el maldito conejo ahora le resultaban muy útiles cuando debía esquivarle. Lavi acabo tirado en el suelo.

—Oye tú, conejo estúpido ¿Sabes dónde está el moyashi? —pregunto Kanda.

—Yuuuu no llames así al moyashi-chan ¿es que quieres que te deje? —y dale con la cantinela ¿Es que en todo el tiempo que llevaban junto a Kanda no habían aprendido que no había que molestarle? Claro que Lavi era masoquista así que él no contaba.

—¿Sabes dónde esta sí o no? —pregunto malhumorado.

—Um… creo que estaba con Lenalee pero no estoy muy seguro. Yuuuuuuuuuuu dime que le vas a regalar al moyashi-chan.

—Ya te dije que no le iba a regalar nada y no me llames Yuuuuuuuuuuu —dijo aún más molesto.

—Eres un aguafiestas… ahhhhh… ya sé que le vas a regalar a Allen —dijo con una sonrisa pícara. Kanda empezó a tener sudores fríos por todo el cuerpo, era imposible que lo supiera, conocía a Lenalee lo suficiente como para saber que ella no había dicho nada y el pelirrojo tenía la mente demasiado pervertida como para pensar que el gran Yu Kanda iba a cometer semejante cursilería.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —trató que su voz saliera lo más calmada posible.

—¡Vas a regalarle una noche de pasión al moyashi-chan! —exclamó convencido de ello. Una gran gota estilo anime apareció en la cabeza del japonés. Como ya había dicho antes Lavi tenía la mente demasiado pervertida-No te preocupes Yu-chan en regalo de cumpleaños hacía el moyashi prometo no molestarte mientras le das tu regalo.

Bueno al menos sacaría algo bueno de que el conejo fuese un idiota. Podría estar a solas con Allen sin temer a ser molestado… bueno de eso estaba seguro al 50% conociendo a Lavi era imposible que nadie estuviese seguro al 100% de sus palabras. Fuese como fuese ahora lo único que quería era encontrar a su moyashi para darle su regalo así que se marchó dejando a Lavi hablando solo.

Fue a la sección científica rezando para encontrar allí a Allen. Cuando llegó tuvo suerte de no morir aplastado por una de esas montañas de papeles que había allí. No vio a Allen por allí así que decidió ir al despecho del "querido" hermano de Lenalee. Entró en el despacho y le vio sobre la mesa del escritorio durmiendo (¿acaso hace otra cosa?) le agarró del brazo y empezó a zarandearlo. No se despertaba, mierda tendría que hacer esa estupidez pero no le quedaba más remedio.

—Komui… Lenalee está en el cuarto de Lavi y no precisamente para charlar —dijo Kanda esperando la reacción dramática del supervisor.

—NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LENALEE ¿COMO PUEDES HACERLE ESTO A TU QUERIDO HERMANITO? —gritó Komui.

—_¿Cómo puedes ser que Lenalee te aguante _—pensó Kanda mirando aquello.

—Komui ¿ha estado aquí el moyashi? —preguntó Kanda directamente.

—Kanda no deberías llamar así a Allen ¿o es que quieres que te deje? —preguntó el supervisor sonriendo socarronamente.

Y dale con que el moyashi le iba a dejar si le seguía llamando moyashi, al próximo que dijera eso lo cortaba en pedacitos pequeños. Kanda le echo una mirada asesina al supervisor que decía claramente: o me dices donde está el jodido moyashi o te parto como a una sandía.

—Allen-kun estuvo aquí pero ya se fue después de que le diera mi precioso regalo —dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

—¿Y se puede saber que le has regalado? —preguntó no muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta—. Un mini Komurin —dijo ensanchando aún más su sonrisa. Kanda le miró como si hubiese dicho la gilipollez más grande que había oído en su vida (y probablemente así fuera).

Salió del despacho de Komui echando leches, su mal humor empeoraba a cada segundo que pasaba y como no encontrase a Allen pronto iba a cometer una masacre con los miembros de la orden que se cruzasen por su camino.

Después de hablar con Komui fue a buscarlo a la habitación de los demás exorcistas, ni rastro de él. No estaba ni con Miranda, ni con Krory, ni con Marie, ni con… (Un largo etcétera)

Incluso buscó a los generales para saber si sabían dónde estaba el moyashi, ninguno de ellos lo sabía. Lo peor fue cuando le preguntó al General Tiedoll, este le había echado un sermón de más de media hora sobre como tenía que tratar a Allen y soltó el mismo comentario que todos los demás.

—_Mini flash back_—

—_Ey viejo ¿has visto al moyashi? _—_preguntó Kanda de muuuy mal humor._

—_¡Yu-chan! ¿Cómo puedes llamar así a Allen-kun? ¿Es que quieres que te deje? _—_preguntó el general ignorante de todo el tiempo que llevaba buscando a Allen. Kanda solo le respondió mirándole muy enojado mientras un aura de color negro intenso aparecía a su alrededor_

—_Fin del mini flash back_—

Después de TODA EL PUÑETERO DIA buscando a Allen se hartó y se fue a su cuarto ya hablaría más tarde con él. Caminó rápido por los pasillos de la orden, quería llegar cuanto antes a su cuarto, parecía que no pero la orden era inmensa y recorrerla de arriba bajo buscando al puñetero moyashi podía ser un entrenamiento bastante agotador (en especial el tratar con todos aquellos imbéciles que le habían hecho el puto comentario de que Allen le iba a dejar si seguía llamándole moyashi, no les había matado de puro milagro).

Cuando llegó a su cuarto, abrió la puerta de una patada, maldiciendo todo aquello que veía. Había estado buscando al moyashi TODO el santo día y ya se había hartado, solo quería tirarse en la cama y dormir un rato, ya vendría Allen a su cuarto. Le resultó extraño ver que en una esquina de su habitación había una montaña de paquetes envueltos con papel de regalo ¿es que se habían atrevido a dejarle a él los regalos que eran para el moyashi? Seguramente mañana mataría a alguien.

Iba a tumbarse en la cama cuando vio que debajo de las sabanas había un pequeño bulto. Estaba a punto de matar al desgraciado que se había metido en su cama cuando el bulto se movió dejando ver parte de una cabellera blanca. Kanda se rió interiormente por su estupidez, había estado buscando por toda la orden, si, había buscado en toda la orden menos en un lugar, su propio cuarto. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama observando cómo su pequeño moyashi dormía plácidamente. Sabía que si nadie se lo impedía podía estar así toda la vida perfectamente, observando a su pequeño ángel. Se acercó un poco más para dejar un leve beso sobre la frente del menor.

-Si vas a despertarme así cada vez que me quede dormido en tu cuarto… creo que lo haré más veces-dijo Allen medio adormilado mirando a Kanda con una de sus características sonrisas.

El pelinegro se abalanzó sobre Allen quedando su cara sobre su pecho. Todo el día esperando para darle su regalo y ahora que lo tenía enfrente no sabía cómo hacerlo. Levantó un momento la mirada topándose con la mirada plateada del menor que le miraba confuso.

—¿Ocurre algo Yu? —preguntó Allen. Si, le llamaba Yu pero pobre de aquel que hiciera lo mismo, eso se lo permitía a su moyashi porque era SU moyashi.

—Moyashi… —susurro muy bajito, tanto que hasta dudo si el menor lo habría oído—. ¿Me dejarías si te sigo llamando moyashi?

Vale… era la pregunta más estúpida que había hecho en su vida ¿y qué? Aquello lo considero normal ya que después de que tanta gente le dijera lo mismo pues… se le hacía un nudo en la garganta solo de pensarlo. Allen le miró a los ojos y después empezó a reírse (cosa que Kanda no se tomó muy bien).

—¿Cómo iba… a dejarte… por una… tontería como esa…? —preguntó entre risas. La expresión ceñuda que le estaba mostrando Kanda se relajó.

—Deja de reírte si quieres que te de tu regalo —dijo Kanda mirándole seriamente.

—¿Me has comprado algo? —le preguntó el menor mirándole con unos ojos que rebosaban felicidad.

Kanda maldijo por lo bajo, ahora tendría que hacerlo, agradeció a toda divinidad existente que el golem de mierda no estuviese por allí.

Sacó una pequeña cajita del bolsillo de su camisa. Suspiró mientras se la daba al pequeño, vale que esa no era la manera "habitual" de hacer eso pero… ¡NO iba a arrodillarse! Antes se cortaba las piernas. Allen cogió la cajita que le tendía el espadachín y la miró con curiosidad.

—¿¡A qué esperas!? ¡Ábrela! —le apremió el samurái. Allen se quedó mirando al samurái un momento, podía apreciar un leve rubor en sus mejillas dándole un aspecto realmente encantador.

Abrió la cajita quedándose mudo ante lo que había dentro de ella, un anillo de oro blanco con un pequeño zafiro incrustado en él. Allen levantó la vista de aquel objeto para mirar a los ojos al japonés. No sabía que decir, ni siquiera sabía que significaba aquello, era imposible que significase lo que estaba pensando.

—Kanda… —susurró el albino.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Kanda que al ver cómo le miraba el albino termino la pregunta (rojo como un tomate)—. Tsk… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Allen se quedó en shock, definitivamente algo debía haber pasado mientras dormía, quizá un akuma había aparecido en la orden y le había matado, no había otra explicación posible a aquello. Estaba muerto y en cielo.

—¿Allen? —Kanda miró la cara del menor intentando descifrar que es lo que pasaba por su cabeza (claro que eso nunca ha sido algo fácil precisamente). El pequeño le miraba como si fuese la primera vez que le veía.

—¿Me he muerto? —preguntó Allen en voz alta.

—Che… no digas tonterías estas vivito y coleando —dijo Kanda mientras estiraba de uno de los mofletes del pequeño.

—Aghh, Yuuuu pada ya —se quejó el pequeño.

—Responde a mi pregunta —ordenó el mayor ya desesperado por obtener la maldita respuesta.

Los ojos de Allen se humedecieron de felicidad, no se creía que de verdad Kanda él hubiese pedido aquello. Se abalanzó sobre él abrazándole con fuerza por el camino y repitiendo un monosílabo una y otra vez: **sí.**

Por otro lado Kanda no hacía más que sonreír y devolverle el abrazo a Allen. El mayor cogió el anillo y lo colocó sobre el dedo anular del menor.

Sabían perfectamente que aquello estaba prohibido por la iglesia, que era un pecado por el cual ambos irían al infierno pero eso no les importaba. Si el infierno era donde podrían estar con la persona que amaban… para ellos sería el paraíso.

Para Kanda lo importante era que Allen estaba dispuesto a hacer aquello, para Allen que el mayor le hubiese pedido aquello le parecía tan irreal como que la luna cayese sobre la tierra. Kanda se hizo sitio en su cama atrapando al menor entre sus brazos.

—Feliz cumpleaños… moyashi —susurró al oído del pequeño para después darle un pequeño beso en la frente haciendo que Allen se sonrojara en el acto.

Quizá… después de todo… el invierno iba a ser su época favorita del año.

**FIN.**

* * *

**¿Empalagoso? ¿Cursi? ¿Que Kanda está OoC de la ostia? Lo sé pero no me importa. Hoy es mi cumple y Kanda tiene que hacer lo que yo le diga ^^ y si quiero que le pida matrimonio al moyashi se lo pide.**

**Nephtys: Creo que deberias haber puesto este fic como ciencia ficcion.**

**Creo... que tienes razón.**

**Cross; Nithael dandole la razon a Nephtys... el apocalipsis se avecina.**

**N's: Muerete ¬¬#**

**Si, sé que el cumple de Allen es una incognita pero como hoy es mi cumple pues lo voy a celebra con el ^^ y una cosa más no se olviden de regalarme muchos reviews muajajajaja.**

**Tyki: Callate y ponte a escribir Halloween.**

**Mañana que hoy me van a secuestrar mis familiares -.-U**

**Bye ^^**


End file.
